A Song To Say Goodbye
by may-queen88
Summary: This is a songfic dedicated to Silas' last moments,also,my first of this kind,so spare me.Slight SilasxOC.


A.N ; Okay, before anyone starts reading, you should all know I was writing this while reading 'A Song To Say Goodbye' 's lyrics and listening to Nightwish's 'Nemo'.Don't ask me how that happened, I don't know…Also, this songfic takes place few hours before Silas' death. I was so moved by his death I decided to write this for him. Well, anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not own The Da Vinci Code. Dan Brown does. If I did…sigh that's a different story.

* * *

**You Are One of God's Mistakes**

**You Crying, Tragic Waste of Space**

His eyes filled with burning tears once again, and he stared emptily at his pale hands, recalling the curses his father would wail at him for being what he was. A mistake. A ghost…

**I'm Well Aware of How It Aches**

**And You Still Won't Let me in**

The Bishop had once said he knew what an unbearable pain it was to be different from the rest. That was not true. Finally realizing it, he wished he could scream at his face that he knew nothing about pain. It was too late now, though…

**Now I'm Breaking Down Your Door**

**To Try and Save Your Swollen Face-**

At another bang on his door, he shifted his ruby eyes towards it, this time hearing a gentle, feminine voice. She had been the only one to have accepted what he was, she had been the one to love him despite of all the things he had done in the past…

**-Though I Don't Like You Anymore**

**You Lying, Trying Waste of Space**

…But he had lied. Now, she would find out…At that thought, his mind filled with more remorse. She would leave him, like everyone did. His father had been so right; he was useless-he did not deserve to even breathe…

**Before our innocence was lost**

**You were always one of those**

**Blessed with lucky sevens**

**And a voice that made me cry**

More bangs on the door. She sounded as if she was crying; pleading…He could remember all of the times he had held her lovingly in his arms, trying to comfort her with soft words as she would weep for all the pain she was through.

**You Were Mother Nature's Son**

**Someone To Whom I Could Relate**

Their first encounter had been so unique…Accidentally bumping into her, he had helped her pick her shopping…before he had noticed that she, too, was an albino. She was a ghost like him… And she had smiled warmly, seeing past his skin or eyes.

**Your Needle And Your Damage Done**

**Remains a Sordid Twist of Fate**

He had killed so many innocent people…He could not understand why God had been so harsh towards him, though-he had prayed, cleansed himself in every possible way. Still…there he was, losing all of the things he had obtained; along with his sanity.

**Now I'm Trying To Wake You Up**

**To Pull You From The Liquid Sky-**

She called out for him again; this time painting his name with agony. Was it even his real name? Or was it a name that the Bishop had found for his new pet? The tears strolled down on his cheeks, burning; he had been fooled…he had sinned…he had betrayed…

**-Cause If I Don't We'll Both End Up**

**With Just Your Songs To Say Goodbye**

Now she let a muffled cry, slumping down on the wooden floor, leaning against the door. She asked him again and again if this was his goodbye to her. …Was it? ...Her beautiful voice became hoarse and eventually stopped, and he could only hear her sobs, along with his.

**Before our innocence was lost**

**You were always one of those**

**Blessed with lucky sevens**

**And a voice that made me cry**

He got up to his feet abruptly and wiped his face, before opening the only window of the small room. They were on the first floor-he could withstand the fall…He took the plunge and jumped on the pavement; blinded now by the pain that rushed through his body, and his own tears, he ran towards the near by, empty park. It would be his last confession, before he could dream for evermore…Thinking of her face one last time, a faint smile shaped on his lips.

"Thank you, my angel. Goodbye."

**It's…Just A Song To Say Goodbye**


End file.
